I'll Wait For You
by happy doing nothing
Summary: A sappy romance story about Lulu and Mikau, after Lulu finds Mikau's grave. Mikau's ghost pays her a visit, does she understand why he's not coming back? Please read!


**I am depressed because my friend offered me a free ticket to go see the 4th Harry Potter (the first showing!) and I couldn't go because of my stupid stomach, and the fact the theater HATES ME (CURSE YOU EVIL BUTTERED POPCORN OF DOOOOOOOOOOM!) and so, I write an angsty love story to cheer me up!**

**I'm pathetic, I know.**

**On with the story.**

**I'll wait for you**

_Dear Mikau,_

_You've been gone for a long time, Mikau. Why did you leave? You know we had a show in Clocktown in three days, but you still left. I had to practice all by myself. _

_Well, not totally by myself. Some weird guy showed up that looked just like you. But it wasn't you, Mikau, I could tell. He wasn't all happy like you used to be. And he didn't even know how to set up for a rehearsal! And besides, as soon as the fog lifted from around the temple, he left. No, that wasn't you. You would have stayed. _

_And so, I went out to look for you. The waters were warm, and there were skeleton fish everywhere! Had you gotten attacked by them? And pirate, pirate boats were everywhere too, patrolling the area. They didn't see me, but I saw them. They had sharp spears with them! Were you being held prisoner?_

_No, you wouldn't have gotten caught. You're too smart to get caught by some dumb pirates._

_After searching the ocean all day, I went home._

_Hell, Mikau, I'm not even sure you're still alive._

_Where are you?_

Lulu tore up the letter, and threw it over her shoulder. No, she shouldn't worry. Mikau was all right, he could take care of himself.

But the truth was, she wasn't sure he was okay.

She had wanted to go out one more time to search for him, but her friends wouldn't let her. The ocean was too dangerous, and they couldn't bear to lose another Zora.

But she was leaving; she was going to find him. Lulu looked outside her door to make sure noone was looking, and then she ran out of the Zora's hall. Noone saw her.

Te night was cold, but the water was warm. Perfect for swimming, but not perfect for fish. All the fish had died, and now their skeletons roamed around the waters, attacking anything that they could find.

Lulu dove in, and swam quickly, avoiding the skeletons. She swam to the beach, and walked along it. She never set foot on the beach unless she was traveling to Clocktown.

_Clocktown…_

That's where Mikau had gone. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It was so obvious! Mikau had gone to Clocktown early to get the stage ready, and put up posters! He had probably gone with the manager.

Lulu walked along the beach, and decided to go to Clocktown, just for the night. To see him. She missed him so much…

Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of someone playing a guitar.

_Mikau!_

She ran faster, following the sound. She ran, wanting to hear more of Mikau's wonderful guitar playing, the sound that she missed so much…

But when she saw the grave, she stopped.

"No…" she whispered, stepping backwards. "Please no…" There it was, Mikau's guitar, resting on the rocks. Seaweed was wrapped around it, and the ground around it was covered in starfish, shells…

And flowers.

Lulu ran up to the grave, hoping it wasn't true. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! She could barely make out the words through the tears that were falling from them, but she did manage to read one sentence.

_Mikau, good friend and guitarist of the Indigo-go's, attacked by pirates. _

"NO!" she yelled, her voice ringing through the night. "NO MIKAU, IT'S NOT TRUE! WHERE ARE YOU?" She fell to her knees, sobbing. She had told him it was too dangerous to go out, that there were pirates roaming the area, but he didn't listen. And now, this… He was gone…

Suddenly, Lulu felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, and gasped.

"Mikau?" Mikau nodded.

"Lulu… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't listen…"

"What happened? How come you-"

"They caught me from behind Lulu; there was nothing I could do… I'm really sorry, but-"

"Come back Mikau, please come back!" She stood up, tears still falling from her eyes. "We need you, the band needs you… I need you!" Mikau took her hand.

"I'm sorry Lulu, but I can't. I'm gone, and noone can bring me back." He wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry…"

Lulu didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground.

"You need to go home, Lulu, before the pirates get you too! Tell the band what happened, but don't cancel the show!"

"But we can't-"

"I'll be there, trust me. And besides…" He grinned in that way he always used to grin. "The show must go on!"

Lulu nodded.

"Okay…"

Mikau put his arms around her and hugged her. "You can come visit me whenever you want, here, at this grave… I'll wait for you, okay?"

Lulu nodded again, wishing they could stay that way forever, in eachothers arms, where she felt safe… But Mikau let go.

"You have to get home now; the sea is a dangerous place at night."

Lulu nodded. "Don't worry, I will…" She was holding back tears, she didn't wan Mikau to worry about her. Mikau stepped back, and smiled.

"Bye!" He waved.

Lulu waved back, and nodded.

"Bye…"

Mikau faded away, into the darkness. The wind blew a little harder, carrying a voice, Mikau's voice.

_Remember Lulu, I'll wait for you…_

And then it was gone.

Lulu waited for a few minutes before heading back to Zora's cavern.

She didn't know what to tell the band, but she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was that she had found Mikau, and even if he wasn't going to ever be coming back to Zora's cavern, she knew that he was still there, with her, in her heart.

And that he would wait for her…

And that's all that mattered.

**Hooray for sappy love stories! Anyways, I knew he went out to find the eggs, but I changed it because… well because I wanted to. Anyways, yeah, it's not that great, so you can flame me if you want…**


End file.
